


I Dare You to Text Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sexting, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: They've been playing Truth or Dare since Japan. Just because they're "broken up" doesn't mean the game has stopped.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	I Dare You to Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

  
Quick explanation of the texting names:  
**25** = Yunho  
**9095** = Jaejoong  
**6002** = Yoochun  
**0101** = Junsu  
**6969** = Changmin

Yoochun’s phone vibrated. He sighed and when he came to a red light, fished it from his pocket. New text message.

 _From: **25**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~Truth or dare?

Yoochun laughed and sent back.

 _From: **6002**  
To: **25**_  
~~~Dare

 _From: **25**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~send me naked pictures of 9095, but without him knowing

 _From: **6002**  
To: **25**_  
~~~too easy

Yoochun erased the messages, and then jumped when the car behind him honked. The light had turned green. With a little smirk, he continued driving.

\---

Jaejoong relaxed against edge of the tub. The water was so hot; Yoochun would berate him for it. He leaned his head back and listened to Arashi’s newest album. Only three minutes in, the phone vibrated against the porcelain. Jaejoong sat up, reaching for a towel to dry off his hands. He checked his phone.

 _From: **6969**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~What are you doing?

 _From: **9095**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~Naked, at the moment. Surrounded by heat.

 _From: **6969**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Tell 6002 I said hi

Jaejoong laughed.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~I’m in the tub

 _From: **6969**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Hot. Truth or dare

 _From: **9095**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~Truth

 _From: **6969**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~How many members of KATTUN have you sucked off?

Jae laughed again.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~All but Kame. He’s ‘straight’.

 _From: **6969**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Yeah, sure he is. Love you.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~Love you.

Jae erased the messages and then sent Junsu a text.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Truth or dare?

 _From: **0101**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Aren’t you in the bathroom? Dare.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Yes. I am. Come and give me a hand job.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a grinning Junsu. “You have to dare me? You could just ask.”

“I know, but it was my turn. Changmin just texted me.”

“And what did you choose?”

“Truth. He asked me how many of Kat-tun I’ve sucked off.”

“Everyone knows that.”

“Yunho and Changmin don’t.”

Junsu frowned. He dropped to his knees next to the tub and pouted. He leaned his head on his arm. With one finger, he played with the swirls of vanilla oil floating at the top of the water.

Jaejoong cupped his crotch. “Aren’t you here for a reason?”

Junsu smiled. Jae leaned forward and kissed him. Not caring about his shirt, Junsu dipped his hand below the water and grabbed Jae’s cock. He jerked him slowly, fighting against the friction. Jae loved everything rough though. The water sloshed against the side of the tub, spilling over as both Junsu’s movements and their kiss sped up.

Jae moaned. He stilled Junsu’s hand and kneeled, gripping the edge of the tub, fingers curling on the porcelain. Junsu tugged roughly on his cock again. Jae whimpered and thrust into his hand.

“Faster, Su, please.”

“I can’t at this angle, hyung.”

“I should have dared you to fuck me,” Jae breathed.

Junsu laughed. They licked at each other’s mouths, shared breaths as Jae shivered and shook as Junsu fisted his cock. At the last moment, he stood up. Junsu’s hand slipped off Jae’s cock, but Jae’s hand replaced it and seeing an opportunity, Junsu lifted his head, mouth closed around the head of Jae’s cock, and Jae screamed, body jerking as he came in Junsu’s mouth and on his face.

Jae slipped back in the tub, head back, mouth open in gasps. Junsu cleaned off his face with his fingers.

“Don’t fall asleep in there, hyung,” Junsu said and kissed Jae’s cheek.

“I won’t.”

Junsu pulled his shirt off and used it to dry himself off a little. “I’ll order take out tonight.”

Jae nodded. He put the earbuds back in his ears and relaxed in the now lukewarm water.

Junsu left the bathroom and went to his room. His phone was on the desk. He had two new messages.

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~I miss you

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~I need a naked picture of Jaejoong.

Junsu grinned. He picked up his phone and then went back to the bathroom. He hadn’t shut the door and quietly, he tiptoed to the tub. Jaejoong’s eyes were shut. Junsu knew he wasn’t asleep, but with the headphones in, there was no way he’d hear. Junsu took three pictures of Jae in the tub, his entire body stretched out and on display. He quickly made his exit and sent the pictures to Yoochun.

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Fuck. That’s hot. He’s so sexy when he’s relaxed.

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~I know. Truth or dare?

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Truth

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~Have you done anything sexual with your co-stars yet?

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Working on it with Yoo Ah In, but Song Joong Ki won’t let me get close enough

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~Are you coming home yet?

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Yes. On my way, actually.

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6002**_  
~~~Pick up some dinner, would you? Jaejoong is … recovering, and can’t cook.

 _From: **6002**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~*leers* sure. I’ll grab something. See you soon.

\-----

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~Truth or dare?

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Dare

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~I’m horny. Text dirty to me.

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Would you rather I call you? Do you want to hear my voice when I talk about licking and sucking on your cock?

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~Fuck, can you?

Yunho smirked at the display and then shut the door of his room. He dialed the number he knew by heart.

“Yunnie?”

“Hey, Boo.”

“God, it’s good to hear your voice.”

“You, too. I’m alone for … maybe ten minutes.”

“I won’t need ten minutes.”

“Did you start without me?” Yunho asked as he pushed his sweat pants down. He kicked them off and climbed into bed.

“Yes. I’m halfway there.”

“You always did like making my job easier.”

“I’m making it easier now. Phone is on speaker, one hand is on my cock and the other is a bit lower.”

“This is my dare,” Yunho said. “If I was there, I’d spank you for trying to show me up.”

A muffled slap echoed through the phone and Jae moaned. Yunho bit his lip against his own moan. He quickly turned his phone on speaker and put it next to his head. “Suck on my fingers, Jaejoong. Get them nice and wet, and hurry.”

“Yunnie,” Jae whined, but muffled. There was a slurp that made Yunho shiver.

“I haven’t been inside you for so long that I am not going to bother finding lube. I’m going to make you suck on my fingers for a few seconds and then I’m going to shove them in your ass.”

Jae moaned.

“Like that, Boo, do you like it rough like that?”

“Please, Yunho, faster please.”

“I’m not going to go faster.”

Jae whimpered.

“I’m going to hook your knees over my elbows and I’m going to spit on my hand, swipe it over my cock once and then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Fuck! Move, move.”

“You’re so tight, Jae. And you’re clenching around me so hard. Your ass misses my cock, doesn’t it?”

Another whimper of his name came over the phone.

“I have to pull in and out and spit right on your hole before your body finally succumbs to me, before I can really fuck you. Hold your knees almost to your shoulders and fuck you.”

Yunho shuts his eyes, imagining Jaejoong like that. It’d been months since the last time they’d actually fucked. Months since the moment in the love hotel where they’d bribed the owners to keep quiet.

“Can you feel me, Boo? Can you feel my cock force its way into your body?”

“Harder, Yunho, please, please.”

“You always did like it rough.”

A door shut, slammed through the apartment.

“Fuck, Boo. I … I have to go.”

“Fuck.”

“I love you. Come hard.”

Jae chuckled, whispered I love you and then he was gone. Yunho’s phone beeped, signaling the end of being on speaker phone. He was so fucking hard.

“Yunho hyung,” Changmin said, knocking lightly on the door.

“You alone?” Yunho asked, hand still flying over his cock.

“Yeah.”

“Then come in at your own risk.”

Changmin opened the door and smirked. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “A random jerk off session at three in the afternoon.”

“Blame Boo.”

Changmin laughed. He pulled out his phone and held it up while he walked to the bed.

“What—“

“Junsu’s dare. Get a video of you jerking off.”

Yunho smiled, his eyes shut as his cock pulsed, thinking of Junsu watching a video of him coming.

Fingers brushed against the curve of his ass.

“Dare you to let me finger you?” Changmin whispered.

Yunho lifted his leg with a smile. He laid it over Changmin’s hip. The tip of his finger barely pressed against Yunho’s entrance. Yunho moaned, and then whimpered when another door slammed.

“Fuck,” Changmin whispered.

“Later. Tonight,” Yunho said.

“Maybe.”

Changmin quickly kissed him and then left the room, shutting Yunho’s bedroom door.

Yunho was too close to coming to stop. He quickly licked a finger and finished what Changmin wasn’t even able to start. He forced a finger into himself, wishing it was Jaejoong’s hole he was teasing. He could almost hear Jaejoong’s moans and see him thrashing below him. Whispering his name.

Yunho gasped and his cock jerked. He bit his lip, but something resembling Jaejoong’s name slipped through his mouth as he came, covering his stomach in white.

His phone beeped.

It was a picture message. Abs and a stomach he knew well, covered in come. Its title was only **Miss you**

Yunho took a picture of the mess he made on his body. **Miss you too**

He erased the messages and the record of his call, and then rose to clean up.

\-----

 _From: **25**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Where are you guys?

 _From: **0101**  
To: **25**_  
~~~On the way to LA

 _From: **25**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Did I wake you? Truth or dare?

 _From: **0101**  
To: **25**_  
~~~No, only Jaejoong is sleeping. Dare.

 _From: **25**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~When you get to the hotel, I dare you to get DP by JaeChun.

Junsu made a noise. Yoochun leaned over from his seat and looked at the last text on the phone. Yoochun laughed.

 _From: **6002**  
To: **25, 0101**_  
~~~Fuck yes

 _From: **0101**  
To: **25, 6002**_  
~~~Fuck no!

 _From: **25**  
To: **0101, 6002**_  
~~~After all these years are you finally giving up. You’re conceding the game?

Junsu bit his lip. He … he … he wasn’t, but double penetrated!

 _From: **6002**  
To: **25, 0101**_  
~~~He’ll do it. because I’m going to tell 9095 about this dare, and 9095 will talk him into it. might as well concede now, darling

Junsu sighed.

 _From: **0101**  
To: **25, 6002**_  
~~~Fine.

Yoochun laughed out loud.

 _From: **25**  
To: **6002, 9095**_  
~~~I want a picture of the penetration.

Junsu put his head in his hands and moaned. Yoochun rubbed his back, letting his hand dip low enough to rub the top of his jeans. They were scheduled to land in LA at almost midnight. They had a showcase the next day. He wasn’t going to be able to walk.

“Can’t wait,” Jaejoong suddenly whispered in his year.

Junsu snatched his phone from Jaejoong’s hand and erased the messages.

JaeChun laughed and exchanged an eager, perverted, greasy look.

Junsu was doomed.

\----

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~Truth or Dare?

 _From: **6969**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~I always pick dare.

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~Go to Youngstreet and kiss Heechul’s cheek. I want to see fancam's of it

 _From: **6969**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~that bringing someone else into this, hyung?

 _From: **0101**  
To: **6969**_  
~~~No. You’re not telling him why. It’s a surprise visit. It’s an easy dare, dongsaeng. Supporting your hyung and all that.

 _From: **6969**  
To: **0101**_  
~~~Fine. Need to increase the ChangChul rumors anyway. Are you just doing this bc of 25’s dare?

Junsu ignored that and pouted at his phone before erasing all the messages. He lost interest in the meeting going on in the middle of their hotel room really fast. His chest was heaving. He’d never been double penetrated before, but he had watched Jae take both Changmin and Yunho. He seemed to enjoy it.

Yoochun leaned over him and whispered, “You okay?”

He nodded. “Nervous. Will it hurt?”

“Probably.”

Junsu shoved him. “Way to be sympathetic.”

“Sympathetic? Fuck. I wish it was me getting you two.”

“I hate you.”

Yoochun kissed his cheek.

“Save it for the fans,” a manager snapped.

Yoochun smiled but bowed an apology to the managers. It took Jaejoong a few more minutes to convince them to leave. They were tired. They needed to rest.

As soon as the door shut, JaeChun turned feral grins to Junsu.

“You have five minutes to take a shower, and then we’re going to jump you,” Yoochun said.

Junsu flipped them off and headed to the bathroom. By the time he was clean, he came to conclusion that he hated this game.

JaeChun were on the bed naked, making out. Junsu stayed by the door and watched them, smiling. He thought back to the first game. Jaejoong had suggested it when they were first in Japan just to get their mind off of being away from home. It was the first time the five of them had kissed, the first time they’d seen each other hard and horny.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t hate this game.

He took the towel off his waist and threw it at them.

“Yah!” Yoochun said. Jae moved his mouth to Yoochun’s chest.

Junsu climbed on the bed. Yoochun kissed him first, and Jaejoong joined a moment later.

“I dare you not to be a horny greaseball for twenty four hours,” Junsu said to Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. “You didn’t give me an option. Doesn’t count, and the dare is now void.”

Junsu grinned. “I’d never make you suffer like that anyway.”

Jaejoong kissed down his neck and then over the muscles of his arm. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Junsu’s body and held him while they kissed again. Jaejoong continued over his body, moving behind him while he kissed and sucked on Junsu’s back. He gripped Junsu’s ass and moaned.

“God, your ass is amazing, Su,” Jae said before kissing each globe.

Junsu shivered as Yoochun’s hand slipped over his side and gripped his cock.

Jae spread him open and licked his entrance once. Junsu shivered again, body clenching. His moan was swallowed by Yoochun’s lips.

Jae licked him slowly, dragging his tongue up and down his cleft, over his opening, and then twirling around the puckered edges. Junsu moaned and his whole body relaxed. He kissed Yoochun liked it was the last time they were going to.

It was a promise to Yunho. One they all made before the lawsuit was announced. That they would kiss each other like someone was about to rip them apart.

He had to break away from Yoochun’s mouth and gasp as Jaejoong slipped a slick finger into his body.

“God, I’ve had so many fucking fantasies about double teaming this ass,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun licked Junsu’s cheek, wet, obscene. “Me, too. Should have done it a long time ago.”

“F-fuck you both,” Junsu stammered as another finger pushed into him.

Yoochun chuckled as he went back to kissing Junsu’s lips.

Junsu lost himself in the preparation from Jae’s fingers, and Yoochun’s hand never faltered on his cock. Precome dripped onto Yoochun’s stomach. Time disappeared as his body was stretched beyond anything he’d had done before. It felt so fucking good.

“Why didn’t we do this a long time ago?” Junsu breathed as another finger was added.

The other two chuckled.

“Are you going to come, Su?” Yoochun whispered, slowing the strokes.

Junsu whimpered and shook his head. “Soon. Not … not yet.”

“Good,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu moaned as another finger pushed into his body. How many? Did he even want to know?

“You should see this Yoochun,” Jae whispered. “He’s so stretched out.”

“How many?”

“Six.”

Junsu whimpered. He knew now. Six of Jaejoong’s fingers. They curled around the rim and pulled. Junsu arched his back and jerked his hips.

“You ready for a cock?” Jae asked.

“Yes, fuck please, yes,” Junsu begged.

Jae slowly removed his fingers, and Junsu whined in disappointment. Jae’s hands gripped his hips and Junsu followed the silent command, shifting until he was straddling Yoochun’s waist. Yoochun moaned as Jae’s slick fingers wrapped around his cock and lubed him up.

“Sit, Su,” Jae said.

Junsu lowered his ass and the head of Yoochun’s cock sucked into his well-stretched hole. Junsu moaned and sat, completely impaling himself on Yoochun’s cock.

“We need a picture, Jae,” Yoochun said, voice haggard.

“I know.”

Junsu lifted himself up and down on Yoochun’s cock. He clutched at Yoochun chest as he rode him, head back, eyes shut, mouth open.

“Someone is eager,” Jae said. He pushed Junsu until he was over Yoochun again, hands on either side of his head. He gripped the bedspread in his hands as Jaejoong pushed two fingers into his body with Yoochun’s cock. All three of them moaned, and then Jae laughed.

“Even when we’re fucking, we’re right on key.”

“Shut up,” Junsu said. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Jaejoong leaned forward and licked around Yoochun’s cock, pulling a deep moan from him and Junsu. “You two are so sexy when you’re fucking.”

“Jae,” Junsu whined and pushed his hips back. “I’m going to come. Fuck me.”

“You sure,” Jae said. “You still have time to concede the dare.”

“Oh god. I forgot this was a dare,” Junsu said, and JaeChun burst out laughing. “Fuck me, guys. Please. Please.”

“Alright.”

Jae removed his fingers slowly, wiggling them just to hear Junsu moan. He coated his cock with lube and added more to Junsu’s body and Yoochun’s cock. He found his phone near the edge of the bed and snapped pictures of Yoochun and Junsu for his own enjoyment later. He held his cock in place and very carefully pushed forward.

Junsu practically screamed and Yoochun moaned. Jae’s eyes shut as Junsu’s body fought against him. He took deep breaths and then snapped a few pictures. He tossed his phone back to the bed, grabbed Junsu’s hips and thrust into him.

“Fuck! Jaejoong, you bitch!” Junsu said. His head lowered to Yoochun’s shoulder and he panted, knuckles white as they both moved in and out of him. So full, so stretched, so … fucking painful, and so fucking good. Their fingers entwined on his hips, both fighting to hold him in a certain spot. His body gave under the pressure, widening for them both as they slammed into him at once.

Yoochun’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking until he was hard again. Junsu’s mind went blank and his vision spotty. He whimpered into Yoochun’s skin, biting down as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through him. One of them came, Junsu didn’t know which, but warmth filled his body and fingers tightened on his skin and someone shouted.

His own orgasm was sudden, tearing through him and leaving him gasping and jerking as he covered Yoochun’s chest with come. Someone moaned as he tried in vain to stay up. His elbows collapsed, his knees slid sideways, spreading his legs. He lay heavily on Yoochun, gasping as Jae continued to fuck him, rough, hard, twisting.

He whimpered when Yoochun slipped from his body, and then their lips met and they kissed as Jae finally came inside Junsu’s body. Jae stayed up, sitting back on his feet. He met Yoochun’s eyes and smirked.

“That was fantastic. Let’s do it again.”

“Fuck you,” Junsu muttered and buried his face into Yoochun’s neck. “I’m not going to be able to dance tomorrow.”

Jae laughed. “You danced with a broken foot. I think you can manage this.” He reached for his phone again and took a picture of the come seeping from Junsu’s ass.

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Fuck. So lucky. I need someone here to help me DP 6969

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~If you can talk 6969 into getting DP, I will worship you forever from my knees.

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~You’re already my bitch.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~I love being your bitch.

“Is that Yunho?” Junsu asked.

“Yes.”

“Ask him truth or dare.”

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~truth or dare, from 0101?  
  
“He said truth,” Jae said.

“Ask him if he’s ever fucked a girl, no wait. Ask him the name of the girl who he fucked.”

Jae looked at Junsu carefully. “Yunho has never fucked anyone but us.”

Junsu smirked. “Hasn’t he? Ask him.”

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Fuck. I hate him.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~When the fuck did you fuck a girl, you bastard?

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~God, I am so glad you guys are in America right now. Tell 0101 that after I come back to life after you’ve killed me, then I’m killing him.

 _From: **9095**  
To: **25**_  
~~~Who was it? Her name.

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Kim Soolin

Jae stared at the name for a moment and then he stared at Junsu. Back and forth. His mouth dropped open. “My sister!” His fingers flew on the keypad.

 _From: **25**  
To: **9095**_  
~~~Oh, well, would you look at the time? I have to go. Love you, Boo!

“That fucker!” Jae shouted.

Junsu was giggling.

“He fucked your sister?” Yoochun said, trying not to laugh. “When was this?”

Junsu grinned. “A couple years ago, at that family party we all went to. Yunho had a bit too much to drink.”

“Oh my god, I am going to kill him,” Jae said. He stood up, fuming, and paced the room. “And stop laughing, Yoochun, or should I tell Junsu about the time with Junho?”

“What?” Junsu said and jerked away from Yoochun.

Yoochun sighed. “Fuck you, Jaejoong. God, that was a secret.”

“Oh, man, our truth questions are so getting more detailed,” Junsu said. “What did you do to my brother?”

“He asked me what it was like to get a blowjob, Su,” Yoochun said. “I wasn’t going to tell him no.”

“My sister! My sister!” Jae said and stalked into the bathroom.

“That was pretty low,” Yoochun said after a moment. “Giving Yunho a truth like that.”

“Yeah, well, my ass and body hurts,” Junsu said. He moved to get off the bed, but Yoochun caught his arm.

“You loved it.”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah. I did. Come on. Let’s go calm Jaejoong down.”

Yoochun kissed him and they joined Jaejoong in the shower, pressed up against each other.

“Come on, Jae,” Junsu said as he rubbed soap into Jae’s hair. “Don’t get all pissed at Yunho when you’re the one who stole Yoohwan’s first kiss.”

“What?” Yoochun demanded.

“And his first blowjob, and his first handjob, and his virginity, and—”

Junsu found himself pinned to the shower stall and a hand over his mouth.

Yoochun stared Jaejoong down for a minute and said, “You make it good for him?”

“Of course.”

He shrugged. “Okay, then. I’m going to ask him and then demand why he didn’t tell me. Come on. Let’s clean up, we have to get some sleep tonight.”

\---

_From: **25**  
_To: **6002, 9095, 6969, 0101**_  
~~~New rule: no fucking around with siblings_

__From: **6969**_  
_To: **6002, 9095, 25, 0101**_  
~~~What have you fuckers done to my sisters?_

__From: **0101**_  
_To: **6002, 9095, 6969, 25**_  
~~~6969: That question was asked outside the rules of declaring truth or dare first and is now void from the game forever. Whose turn is it?_

__From: **6969**_  
_To: **6002, 9095, 0101, 25**_  
~~~OMG JUNSU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU_

__From: **25**  
_To: **6002, 9095, 0101, 6969**_  
~~~9095, I think it’s your turn_ _

___From: **9095**  
_To: **6002, 25, 0101, 6969**_  
~~~Okay, 6969, truth or dare?_ _ _

_____From: **6969**  
_To: **9095**  
~~~I always pick dare.__


End file.
